


Vampire AU.

by StarWarsJunker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Family Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: Steven Universe comienza a tener sueños extraños a los cuatro años, cuando Pearl y Garnet resultan heridas luego de una cacería.A sus 17 años estos sueños evolucionan a algo peligroso.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este AU no me dejaba en paz así que lo escribí  
Disfruten

Steven era un chico normal. Iba a la escuela. Se reunía con sus amigos. Vivía con las amigas de su madre y su padre le visitaba de vez en cuando. Su madre había sido una cazadora de monstruos...  
Sí. Un chico completamente normal si ignoramos el hecho que sus cuidadoras y figuras maternas aún seguían con el negocio que su madre biológica había iniciado décadas antes que el naciera.

A Steven no le agradaba que Pearl, Amethyst y Garnet se pusieran en peligro buscando licántropos, duendes, gigantes y gorgonas, pero siempre le daban la misma razón. "Es el legado de tu madre, Steven. Juramos proteger a los humanos y protegerte a ti con un pacto de sangre inquebrantable." Pero el pelinegro no compraba aquella razón.  
Sospechaba que sus cuidadoras tenían su propios motivos para llevar a cabo esas peligrosas tareas.

Lo tranquilizador era que siempre iban en equipo. Y siempre eran cuidadosas. Nunca habían regresado heridas excepto por una sola vez, cuando Steven tenía cuatro años. Lo recordaba bien porque esa vez se ausentaron por dos semanas, dejándolo solo con su padre Greg.

Garnet se había opuesto a que Steven asistiera a la escuela como un niño normal, pero Steven realmente adoraba ir a ese lugar, adoraba estar con niños y niñas de su edad, adoraba aprender y tener tareas. Por lo que al final la mujer de piel morena acabó cediendo, creyendo que valdría la pena el riesgo de enviarlo a ese sitio.

Y así Steven creció, como un niño casi normal.  
Casi normal si no contábamos los sueños de cada noche que le atormentaban desde los cuatro años.  
*****

Abrió los ojos y supo que esta sería una de esas pesadillas.  
No vio su reflejo, pero estaba seguro, podía sentir que el color de sus ojos era un fucsia intenso, brillante, en medio de aquel páramo de luz tenue.

La brisa trajo a su nariz el aroma de la tierra mojada y las flores muertas, de plantas en descomposición.  
Estaba en el jardín, en su Jardín.  
Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor lo confirmó.

Y el terror comenzó de nuevo. Se sentía observado, la paranoia aflorando desde lo profundo de su pecho, acelerando su respiración de nuevo, el sudor mojando su frente y su nuca. No se atrevió a dar un paso siquiera.

"Tranquilo, Steven. Esto es un sueño. Solo un sueño. Todo estará bien. En cualquier momento despertarás y todo esto quedará en el olvido..."

"Heh...he..he..."

Una risa retorcida le herizó los bellos de la nuca, obligándole a tomar una gran bocanada de ese aire podrido. En este punto sus manos temblaban.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra moviéndose demasiado rápido para captar bien su silueta. Por lo menos no era muy alta, eso pudo distinguir.

Debía moverse, debí hacer algo. Lo que sea. Intentó mover sus piernas solo para bajar la mirada y notar que enredaderas habían crecido alrededor de sus pies y amenazaban con seguir extendiéndose.

Se sintió gritar en ese momento, la risa volviéndose más intensa detrás suyo, a sus costados, parecía provenir de todos los sitios a la vez.

"Es un sueño un sueño un sueño sueñounsueñounsueño...."

-¡Oh! Querido ¿estás atrapado? Déjame ayudarte. -la voz femenina y burlona le heló la sangre. Eso y sentir un par de manos en su cuello tan frías que parecían de un muerto.

Aquellas manos le ayudaron a obligarse a sí mismo a moverse, impulsandose hacia adelante para alejarse del contacto. La risa volvió a oírse, más baja esta vez.  
Steven rápidamente dio media vuelta pero nadie estaba allí.  
El jardín marchito estaba abadonado y solo, iluminado por varios faroles de fuego.

Esto no era un sueño común y corriente.  
Esto se sentía demasiado real.

Para no quedarse quieto y que la maleza atrapara sus extremidades de nuevo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la fuente, el único sitio no venido abajo de ese jardín. El agua clara le permitió ver su reflejo. En efecto, sus ojos fuscias le regresaron la mirada, no sus orbes marrones, no sus ojos normales.  
¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

¿Por qué no despertaba?

-¿Sabes? Odio hacer así las cosas. No debería invadir tus sueños solo para jugar contigo pero realmente te está tomando demasiado tiempo llegar a mí y la paciencia se agota. Incluso para alguien como yo.

-¿Un... Juego?-Steven vio un arbusto seco moverse, ojos rosados casi rojos brillaban desde el mismo. Tragó con dificultad.

-¡El niño habla! Y qué bonita voz que tiene. -dijo la intrusa antes de reír nuevamente.

-¡No soy un niño!-se armó de valor Steven para objetar.

-Ya lo veremos. Primero necesito algo de ti. Verás no puedo invitarte a jugar si no conozco tu nombre. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Los labios de Steven se sellaron como un cierre. Una voz interior, de una mujer que no había conocido nunca le repitía "no se lo digas no se lo digas no se lo digas" y él obedeció.  
Hasta que las enredaderas comenzaron a crecer en sus pies otra vez, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar sus caderas.  
El pelinegro estaba aterrado, más aún cuando sintió el cambió de ánimo de la intrusa, ¿o dueña? Del jardín, ya no estaba divirtiéndose. La mujer, el ser, lo que sea que fuese estaba molesta.

Steven sintió la boca seca cuando la silueta finalmente salió del arbusto. Una mujer de más o menos su altura, ¿o era más alta?, una piel anormalmente pálida y unos ojos rojos como la sangre se acercó paso a paso, sin evidente prisa.  
Llevaba el cabello magenta vibrante en un peinado de dos coletas, su maquillaje era rubor rosado y un delineador en los párpados inferiores, con tres lineas extendiéndose hasta debajo de sus pómulos.  
Estaba vestida con ropa fina, parecía seda de color rosa y negro, en forma de short y una camisa con chaleco por encima. Unas botas completaban su vestimenta.

Steven estaría admirando la belleza de aquel ser si no fuera por el terror que invadía su cuerpo y mente en esos momentos.

-Con que así será ¿eh? -dijo la extraña dando el último paso para estar frente a frente con Steven. Era más alta por unos centímetros. -No tengas miedo, esto no dolerá. -continuó sonriendo ahora pero sin verdadera emoción, más bien con algo de sadismo. Colocó ambas manos en las sienes de Steven y el joven sintió el cerebro helado, y luego en llamas, una extraña energía recorría el resto de su cuerpo.- Interesante.. -dijo la ojirubí luego de lo que pareció una eternidad. Steven estaba a punto de gritar de dolor cuando la mujer apartó sus manos de pronto.

-Oh, cariño. -comenzó con toda dulzura en su voz chillona, acomodando un mechón de los cabellos negros del joven.- Te diré mi secreto si me dices el tuyo. -dijo antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo, entonces Steven vio aquellos punteagudos colmillos, blancos como la nieve, rivalizando con la propia palidez de la piel de ese ser.

-¿Q..quién eres? ¿Qué eres? -su susurro apenas era audible.

La mujer le sonrió mostrándole todos los blancos dientes. Tomó su barbilla.

-Soy tu nueva mejor amiga, Spinel. Y ya sabes qué soy. -su frío pulgar acarició la mejilla de Steven. El joven notó que las enredaderas habían retrocedido.  
Los ojos rojizos de Spinel tenían un brillo casi juguetón, el color del interior de estos era un magenta muy parecido a los de Steven, como pequeñas motas de este color salpicado.  
El pelinegro se encontró casi hipnotizado en la profundidad de aquella mirada, el corazón latiendole a toda prisa no sólo por el miedo ya.

-Soy Steven... -susurró el joven, sus ojos entrecerrados, una clase de embrujo parecía haberlo poseído.

Spinel sonrió más ampliamente, inclinandose sobre Steven, su Steven, hasta casi rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Steven notó esto y se sonrojó profundamente, tragando con dificultad al distinguir el aroma a rosas de su aliento sobre sus labios. Rosas mezclado con algo metálico. Rosas con olor a sangre.

-Steven...-repitió Spinel como un mantra, sonriendo con satisfacción, ambas manos ahora en el rostro de quien pronto sería su propiedad. Por alguna razón su lengua disfrutó pronunciar aquel nombre. Las mejillas rosadas del joven no hicieron más que incrementar el hambre de la vampiro.  
Debía ser paciente.

-Hora de despertar, Steven. -se despidió Spinel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es todo por ahora pero escribiré más pronto.  
Pd: tengo mi otro fanfic en proceso de sus próximos dos capítulos así que actualizaré pronto. ;)


	2. Revelaciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven descubre la verdadera naturaleza de Pearl Amethyst y Garnet.

_-Steven...-la vampiro había repetido aquel nombre en un tono casi dulce, casi cariñoso, sus ojos carmesí brillando como iluminados con un sentimiento que Steven no lograba identificar. Ni lograba identificar porqué su pecho se sentía cálido al ser el objetivo de aquella mirada, de aquel tono tan dulce. Una parte de su inconsciente deseando que ella le mirara siempre de aquella forma._

_-Hora de despertar, Steven. -se despidió la vampira, antes que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar, habiendo estado muy entretenido en sus propios pensamientos_.

  
Entonces Steven abrió súbitamente los ojos, en su propia cama, los covertores pesando más de lo usual, sintiéndose extrañamente agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en realidad. Una leve capa de sudor sobre su frente, la que limpió con el dorso de su mano, suspirando. Revisó sus extremidades y sus piernas luego de levantar las sábanas. Todo en orden, el pantalón de su pijama en su sitio, ni una marca de enredaderas en su piel.  
Bien. Eso era bueno. Había sido un simple sueño, uno que Steven no ansiaba repetir, uno demasiado realista para su gusto. Al menos apenas lo recordaba, nada venía a su mente además de una risa y un color de ojos rojo, y una sensación, cálida, en su pecho.

El joven suspiró profundamente, el sol de la mañana ingresando por la ventana dañaba un poco sus ojos. Se dio media vuelta, considerando que ya debería alistarse para la escuela, era bastante temprano pero no podría volver a dormir luego de un sueño tan intenso. Se sonrojó sin darse cuenta cuando recordó aquel aroma a rosas y sangre.  
El pelinegro escuchó movimiento bajo las escaleras, proveniente de la cocina, utensillios haciendo ruido al ser utilizados para cocinar. El perfume a panqueques llenó sus fosas nasales y se encontró con bastante apetito. Steven también oía las voces de Pearl y Garnet charlando, aunque no distinguía bien sus palabras a esta distancia. Rápidamente Steven se alistó, colocándose sus jeans, su camisa y chaqueta rosada, haciendo un leve puchero cuando sintió que el parche en uno de los codos rosados estaba descociendose. Debería agarrar aguja e hilo para ajustarlo pero supuso aguantaría por aquel día. Se colocó sus zapatos y corrió a su baño para lavarse los dientes.  
Según su teléfono eran apenas las 6:30 am, tenía una buena hora y media antes que su primer clase comenzara, podría desayunar tranquilo por fortuna.

-No creo que ese sea la mejor manera de resolver el problema...-estaba respondiendo Pearl a algo que Garnet le había dicho y Steven no alcanzó a escuchar.

-Debemos usar un señuelo o el licántropo nunca se revelará. Además ya tiene la mirada puesta en un miembro del pueblo. No tendrá nada de malo usar eso a nuestro favor -retrucó Garnet, dándose la vuelta para colocar los panqueques recién hechos en un plato en la mesa.- Justo a tiempo. -saludó la morena viendo a Steven ingresar a la cocina, acomodando sus lentes negros.

Pearl estaba lista para continuar la discusión pero al ver a Steven simplemente tomó su taza de cafe y bebió un sorbo del amargo líquido.

-¡Steven! Buenos días, cielo. -saludó Pearl amorosamente, sonriendo y atrayendo a Steven a ella con un fuerte abrazo. Quizás demasiado fuerte. No sabía qué haría sin su niño en casa manteniéndola centrada.

El pelinegro se dejó abrazar, sabiendo que Pearl no lo dejaría en paz hasta tener su dosis diaria de cariño de su parte. Sonrió débilmente, el agotamiento había vuelto más fuerte desde que ingresó a la cocina.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Garnet y Pearl ya no sonreía. La ojiceleste se dedicó a examinar más de cerca a su hijo, evidente preocupación en su rostro.

-No es nada... Yo... Tuve una pesadilla. -respondió el joven rascando su nuca incómodo. Sintió un leve temor al notar que el sitio donde la vampiro de sus sueños lo había tocado seguía helado, su nuca estaba helada. Miró su mano extrañado.

Evidentemente más seria, Garnet agarró un huevo del refrigerador, y un pequeño bol transparente. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.  
Pearl, comenzando a sentir pánico por el bienestar de su bebé lo abrumó con preguntas hasta ser interrumpida por la mujer morena.

-Ten. Rompe esto. -la voz de Garnet estaba cuidadosamente desprovista de emoción. De nada servía alarmar a Steven, probablemente no fuera nada.  
El joven simplemente estaba agradecido de no tener que responder detalles de un sueño que apenas recordaba. Y sabía que esto era parte de un ritual que Garnet llevaba a cabo cada que Steven tenía sueños extraños o que no recordaba. Aunque nunca le daba detalles, cada que Steven la cuestionaba sobre eso y su manera de cazar seres sobrenaturales, simplemente respondía con evasivas.

El pelinegro obedeció a su madre adoptiva, rompiendo la cáscara del huevo y vaciando el contenido en el bol transparente.  
El huevo era de un color bordó y negro.

Eso era nuevo. Y Steven no sabía qué significaba.

Por el silencio de ambas adultas dedujo que no era nada bueno.

-Pearl, trae el botiquín. -ordenó la morena a la pelirroja, quien salió de su ensimismamiento para salir a toda prisa hacia el estudio.

El "botiquín" era un gran maletín de cuero que parecía tener al menos cien años, con líquidos de colores extraños.

Steven miró a Garnet, quien estaba ignorándolo de forma algo grosera.  
Con molestia el adolescente se sirvió su desayuno comenzando a comer sus panqueques con miel y un vaso de leche.  
Observó a Pearl regresar a la cocina y comenzar a mezclar aquellos líquidos de colores con un polvo verde, a lo que Steven arqueó una ceja. Cuando el líquido (ahora rosado) estuvo listo, Garnet susurró algunas palabras en un idioma que el joven no conocía.

-Bébelo. -ordenó simplemente la morena, acercando el líquido a Steven.

-No. -a Steven no lo agradaba confrontar, pero quizás esta fuera la única chance de tener algunas respuestas de parte de sus madres adoptivas.

-¿Qué? No seas ridículo, Steven. Esta es la medicina que te damos cada vez que tienes pesadillas desde que eras un niño. -intervino Pearl, notando como la tensión entre su hijo y Garnet se incrementaba.

-Te hará sentir mejor, Steven. -la morena de cruzó de brazos.- Y no te retirarás de esta mesa hasta que bebas tu medicina.

-Dije que no. -insistió el joven frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Qué es esto de todas formas? ¿Alguna clase de elixir mágico? -silencio de parte de ambas. Steven dejó caer su tenedor en la mesa, claramente enojado.- ¡Ya no soy un niño! ¿Ahora me dirán que son alguna clase de hechiceras y por eso persiguen esas cosas por todo el mundo? Nunca me cuentan nada de ustedes, siempre debo estar adivinando a dónde van porque jamás me lo dicen, debo rezar a todos los dioses que conozco que vuelvan a salvo, y nunca ni una sola vez han vuelto a mencionar a mamá. ¿Acaso no confían en mi? -dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, la tristeza por el tópico sensible y el sentir que ni Garnet ni Pearl se interesaban en darle respuestas. Dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Pearl no se había movido de su asiento, sus pálidas manos cubriendo su boca, consternada, a Steven le pareció ver sus ojos llorosos. Garnet por su parte era un misterio para él, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, acomodaba sus lentes negros como si tuviera un tic.

Los pasos pesados y erráticos de Amethyst sacaron a los tres de su silencio incómodo.

-Buenos días, chicas. -unos momentos de observación y luego- ¡Oh! ¡¿Le están contando a Steven que somos brujas sin mí?! Acordamos que esperariamos hasta dentro de un mes y que lo haríamos las tres juntas. ¿Por qué preparaste una poción de protección?

Pearl golpeó su frente con su mano y Garnet suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Steven se quedó en silencio y bebió la poción sin preguntar nada más, intentando procesar la información revelada.  
Su cerebro dolía de tratar de comprender.

Hasta donde él sabía las brujas no existían.  
Tampoco los vampiros y había soñado con una.  
Ahora recordaba con claridad aquellos colmillos, esos ojos, esa risa retorcida...

El líquido sabía a fresa, y le llenó de una calidez como si hubiera bebido un café.

Steven se puso de pie dando un último bocado a sus panqueques.

-Me voy.

-Steven...

-Ahora no, Garnet. Cuando regrese de la escuela hablaremos. -dijo sin ánimos el joven, agarrando su mochila y saliendo de la casa luego de ajustar su chaqueta. El clima en Beach City estaba frío.

-¡Espera! ¡Steven! ¿No íbamos a llevarte la escuela? -gritó Pearl pero su niño ya no la escuchaba, bajando las escaleras de la casa. Garnet suspiró.

-Tomará el autobús. -respondió la morena, dándole un pequeño golpe a Amethyst en la cabeza- Y eso era un secreto.

*************

  
En el camino a la parada del bus Steven envió mensajes a Connie, contándole de su extraña pesadilla, o lo poco que recordaba de ella, y su mejor amiga le prometió que investigaría el significado de ello.  
Steven se detuvo a media calle, pensando si debía contarle a Connie acerca de lo que Amethyst le había dicho. Pero debía ser realista, ¿qué iba a contarle exactamente si él apenas comprendía la naturaleza de quienes lo habían criado, de quienes consideraba sus madres?

No les perdonaba los secretos, no les perdonaba que nunca le comentaran nada de Rose, de la mujer que había dado su vida para traerlo a este mundo. No sabía nada de ella. Sintiendo un agujero en su pecho guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo, parpadeando varias veces para despejar sus ojos de las lágrimas. Caminó más rápido hasta llegar a su destino, y no volvió en sí hasta que se encontró frente a una casa con aspecto antiguo.

Se le heló la sangre. No recordaba cómo rayos llego ahí. Ni reconocía esa parte de la ciudad. ¿Estaba en la misma ciudad siquiera? Tragó con dificultad, el sol estaba en su cenit, era por lo menos el medio día, revisó su teléfono y tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Connie pero nada de señal para responder esas llamadas.

Quizás la poción de protección no funcionaba como Garnet pretendía.

Una curiosidad impropia de él se asentó en su pecho.  
Si esto tenía algo que ver con aquel sueño que había tenido la noche anterior mejor era llegar al fondo del asunto. Si realmente una vampiro le estaba llamando por alguna razón mejor averiguar de qué se trataba y huir lo más rápido de ahí.

Por algún motivo no sentía miedo, ni se sentía en verdadero peligro.

Se acercó a la reja principal de la casa, que tenía un diseño antiguo pero su pintura estaba cuidada. Ni una señal de óxido.  
Las rejas se abrieron solas cuando se acercó a estas.  
Bien. No era nada extraño. Serían puertas automáticas. ¿Verdad?

La casa era enorme igual que su Jardín principal, hubiera sido aterrador que fuera el mismo de su sueño pero este era diferente.  
Golpeó la puerta principal, estaba entreabierta.

A pesar de su tamaño, el lugar estaba relativamente vacío. Algunos muebles aquí y allá, pero ningún retrato, ninguna decoración a menos en su salón principal.

-¿H...hola? -silencio- ¿Hay alguien aquí? -**_huyehuyehuyehuyehuyedeahí_**.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que debía irse de ahí! ¡Estaba en una casa desconocida y bastante aterradora!  
Caminó a toda prisa hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró súbitamente, haciendo a Steven gritar. Por más que intentó abrir de nuevo el picaporte no cedía. El pelinegro se sentía comenzando a hiperventilar, buscando otra salida con desesperación.

Escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse detrás suyo y se paralizó al sentir unas manos heladas sujetar sus hombros.

-¡Steven! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! -exclamó la mujer, la vampiro de su sueño, de su pesadilla. Su voz chillona teñida de alegría y satisfacción. El pelinegro no se atrevió a moverse, sintiéndose palidecer, y pronto se vio arrojado contra la pared con fuerza sobre humana, contenido con una clase de energía que no le permitía moverse.  
Allí estaba, Spinel, sonriendo de esa manera casi enfermiza, sus ojos ojos mirándole con un brillo posesivo.  
Colocó una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla para obligarle a mirarla.  
La boca de Steven se movió por puro instinto pero sus palabras fueron tan leves que Spinel no logró escucharle, o quizás sí y sólo le gustaba jugar con él.

-¿Qué fue eso? -cuestionó la vampiro, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por...por favor no me hagas daño.-volvió a susurrar Steven ahora un poco más fuerte.

Spinel cerró uno de sus puños, colocandolo contra la pared, como intentando mantenerse en control de sí misma. Sus pupilas estaban visiblemente dilatadas y aquello sólo aterró más a Steven. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad de oír a Spinel respirar entredientes, finalmente la vampiro habló.

-Es difícil negarte algo cuando ruegas de esa forma. -sonrió de nuevo la ojirubí, colocando una de sus manos heladas primero en la frente de Steven y luego en su antebrazo izquierdo. -No te haré daño, pero si queremos jugar debo encargarme de algo primero. -su voz burlona comentó antes de agregar.- Esto dolerá un poco, pero no será permanente.

Steven sintió como si por sus venas circulara lava en lugar de sangre, como si esta fuera traccionada hacia el sitio en que Spinel aún conservaba su mano. La vampiro estaba extrañamente inexpresiva, sin reaccionar a su evidente dolor y su forma nada sutil de intentar zafarse de su agarre. Finalmente el dolor llegó a su punto máximo, y Steven sintió como si decenas de agujas perforaran su piel debajo de la mano de Spinel, y el joven gritó.

-Tranquilo, Steven. Lo peor ya pasó. -anunció Spinel, mostrándole un líquido rosado flotando entre sus dedos pálidos. Este líquido se cristalizó frente a sus ojos y la vampiro lo dejó caer, resonando con un 'tud' sobre la alfrombra.  
Steven intentó recuperar su brazo pero Spinel no lo dejó, mirando hipnotizada el sitio donde había varias gotas de sangre, donde el líquido rosado había perforado la piel en su salida.  
Dudando de poder controlarse, la vampiro lamió las pequeñas heridas, haciendo temblar al joven levemente.

Bruscamente soltó su brazo, seria de pronto. Algo la había puesto de aparente mal humor.

-Un hechizo de protección ¿por qué me están tomando? -resopló a nadie en particular, mirando por la ventana más cercana.

-¿Spinel? -aquello había llamado su atención.-¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? -se atrevió a preguntar.

Spinel simplemente sonrió, relamiendo sus propios labios, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-Todo a su tiempo, Steven. Mientras tanto... -se inclinó sobre él, acercando su rostro al suyo, obligando a Steven a pegarse más a la pared. Rozó sus labios, apenas una fracción de segundo antes de optar por correr su rostro y besar el cuello del pelinegro.- _Bienvenido a casa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunnn hay más ;)  
Estaré actualizando dentro de dos días!


	3. Your new best friend Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pantallazo al punto de vista de Spinel.

_-Hora de despertar, Steven. -la ojirubí dijo sonriendo antes que el sueño se volviera una bruma de colores y objetos indefinidos. Había sido un sueño demasiado intenso, uno que requirió gran parte de su energía_.

  
Cuando Spinel abrió los ojos se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su estudio, con las piernas cruzadas y una sensación de hormigueo en sus manos donde había tocado a Steven.

A _su_ Steven.

Francamente no pensaba que iba a tomar tanto tiempo encontrarle. Hacía poco más de una década que comenzó su búsqueda, justo en el mismo momento que Pink desapareció de la faz de la Tierra como si jamás hubiera existido.  
La ojirubí negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que las personas que habían criado a Steven no le hubieran dicho la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con su madre. Era lo mínimo que esperaba de quienes decian amarle.

Aunque para ser honesta, no había mucho que contar. La única certeza era que Pink no aparecía por ningún sitio.

Luego de varios minutos en el suelo para reponerse, y de tomar varias respiraciones innecesarios, Spinel se puso de pie de un salto. No tenía sentido pensar en cosas que por el momento no tenían solución, además debía prepararse para recibir a Steven en los próximos días. ¿Accedería el joven a quedarse con ella un par de noches?  
Lo necesitaba cerca. En el momento que lo tuviera cerca no estaba segura de ser capaz de dejarlo irse de la casa.

Pero tampoco quería retenerlo contra su voluntad, aunque podía hacerlo si lo deseaba.  
Se obligó a sí misma a retraer su tren de pensamiento, y escuchó la puerta del estudio abrirse.

Una mujer pálida con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un peinado particular ingresó, su ojo bueno mirando con expectativa a Spinel.

-¿Lo encontró? ¿Finalmente encontraste a quién buscabas? -dijo sosteniendo sus propias manos.

Spinel sonrió con suficiencia, irguiendose más, bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

-Así es, Peeps. Es mejor que tengas listo todo lo que te pedí. Esperamos invitados. -la mujer asintió, mirando unos momentos más a Spinel. La vampiro se veía...cansada. Las ojeras que tanto se preocupaba por ocultar más notorias que antes. Pero sus ojos carmesí tenían un brillo que Peeps no había visto en décadas.

-Si eso es todo, Spinel. -dijo antes de intentar retirarse. Rápidamente la aludida la retuvo, cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

-De hecho hay algo más. No puedes decirle una sola palabra. Y lo digo en serio. Debes guardar silencio en todo momento. No queremos que nuestro invitado se asuste.

-¿Cómo? ¿No querías acaso que a quien buscabas supiera todo acerca de nuestro mundo?¿que estuviera de nuestro lado y nos ayudara? No comprendo, Spinel. ¿Aún así puedo avisarle a la Familia? -la preocupación y confusión en el rostro de la mujer era evidente.

Spinel retrocedió un paso notoriamente perturbada ante la mención de La Familia. La Familia a quien servía, por supuesto, la Familia que le había encargado mantener aquella ciudad libre de la influencia de otros vampiros.  
No. Ahora no deseaba pensar en White, Blue y Yellow. Si Peeps hablaba con ellas terminarían sabiendo acerca de Steven antes de lo que era conveniente.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Le dirás a Steven: ¡Oh! Hola Steven. Soy una no muerta creada por la autoridad máxima de la Familia, un grupo de vampiros que tiene grandes influencias en este y varios países más, que les agrada experimentar con magia oscura y practicar la necromancia? -Spinel sonreía, pero nada de esto le daba gracia. De hecho una conocida furia comenzaba a asentarse en su pecho.

-Yo...no sé... Creí que lo necesitabas....

-Si le dices esas cosas a un niño criado como humano querrá salir corriendo de esta casa sin mirar atrás. Ya será bastante duro convencerlo que no quiera huir con mi presencia solamente. -estiró una de sus manos para tocar las cicatrices que Peeps tenía sobre sus labios cuando la pelirosada guardó silencio, consternada. -¿Ves, Peeps? Es por esto que White te silenció cuando Pink desapareció... -un golpe bastante fuerte para provenir de una No Muerta atravesó su rostro, dejando su mejilla derecha ardiendo.

Peeps por su parte sintió que le había dado una bofetada a un trozo de marmol, la piel de Spinel demasiado dura para que nada la atraviese, menos sus manos desnudas.

La pelirosada miró su mano aún elevada con horror, y luego la expresión de furia en Spinel. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

-No. ¡No! ¡Lo siento! Por favor, Spinel...-su voz temblaba, aterrada. La ojirubí había tomado su muñeca con brusquedad.

-Ni una sola palabra a Steven. O yo misma me encargaré que guardes silencio de una forma más permanente. -su voz peligrosamente baja, amenazante. Pocas veces Peeps había intentado contradecirla desde que vivía en su casa, mucho menos golpearla. Era confuso verla actuar de esa forma. Aunque otra vez, la mención de Pink y sus estúpidas acciones bastaban para que cualera de la familia perdiera el autocontrol.- Termina de alistar todo, y ve a prepararme mi bloodie mary. -ordenó soltando finalmente a la mujer, suspirando.

A Spinel le agradaba tener poder sobre otros seres, lo disfrutaba. Pero no disfrutaba tener que abusar de ese poder para ganarse el respeto de quienes debían estar a su servicio.  
¿Quizás se había pasado de la raya con lo que había dicho a Peeps? White era muy difícil de complacer, y los castigos que la mujer pelirosada había pasado a sus manos evidentemente dejaron sus traumas en la No Muerta. No había justificación para que ella revolviera una parte dolorosa del pasado de Peeps, no con tan poco tacto.  
Spinel gruñó por lo bajo, molesta. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en los métodos de La Familia para mantener el control de las cosas, pero si permitía que Peeps se pasara de la raya con ella y alguien la descubría, su propia cabeza estaría en juego.  
Por ahora tenía ciertas libertades gracias al apego que Yellow parecía tenerle a la ojirubí. Eso y la investigación particular que Spinel estaba llevando a cabo cubriendo la desaparición de Pink.

Sin desear pensar demasiado más en el asunto, Spinel se dirigió al librero para buscar su tomo favorito y su diario personal. El gran tomo de cuero negro y runas estaba precariamente unido por hilo proveniente de un animal que ya estaba extinto. Ese libro acerca de las primeras criaturas no humanas ni animales que rondaron la Tierra era más viejo que ella.  
Y eso era decir mucho.  
Pasaron cerca de cuarenta minutos hasta que Peeps golpeó la puerta de su estudio, en silencio y sin mirarla ingresó con una copa enorme de la bebida que Spinel había pedido.

El aroma a hierro y metal llenó el ambiente. Las pupilas de Spinel se dilararon notablemente, y usó todo su empeño en practicar su autocontrol. Tenía sed. Luego de más de un siglo parecía un sinsentido, pero nunca era tarde para aprender. Más si iba a pasar más tiempo entre humanos en el futuro.  
Cerró sus puños, mirando a Peeps, quien se veía bastante molesta.

-Peeps... -pero la pelirosada se había retirado rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

La ojirubí apretó el puente de su nariz, preparandose mentalmente para la jaqueca que se avecinaba.  
Bebió de su copa, saboreando cada gota. Ojeando distraídamente el tomo de Criaturas que reposaba en su escritorio. Encontró el capítulo de vampiros, que siempre era interesante de ver a pesar de saberlo de memoria. Sus ilustraciones rudimentarias eran bastante acertadas, y la letra y caligrafía eran exquisitas. Era peligroso tener a mano un libro que detallaba sorprendentemente bien todas sus debilidades, y que hablaba de algo del folclor romántico de la naturaleza de su especie. Pero sólo eran ella y Peeps. Y pronto su Steven si todo salía bien.

Había una parte que hablaba de la compatibilidad de la sangre de las víctimas de los vampiros, de cómo existían seres prácticamente irresistibles a los vampiros. Pero Spinel lo descartó. Sí, lo ideal era ir de cacería, pero sus ocupaciones y problemas con demás criaturas del sector que debía mantener bajo control le quitaban la mayoría de su tiempo. No podía ir y buscar su víctima ideal.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en salir a cazar víctimas azarosas, menos buscar a alguien específico. Bebió otro sorbo de su copa, recordando cómo todo este desastre se había iniciado.  
Gracias a Pink. Desde que llegó a la manada, a la Familia, sus ideas siempre fueron particulares. Al punto de llegar al extremo de intentar que White, Yellow y Blue dejaran de alimentarse a ellas y a sus súbditos de humanos, recordándoles que ellas lo habían sido una vez. Como era de esperarse de seres tan narcisistas, no escucharon.  
Por un largo tiempo pudieron mantenerla a raya, recordándole su lugar como líder de la Familia.  
Al menos eso le habían contado a Spinel. La vampira de cabello extravagante no había estado presente durante todo ese ajetreo, había nacido mucho después.

En esos tiempos ella era una simple...

Bebió el resto de la sangre de su copa de un sólo trago y luego arrojó la misma contra una de las paredes, la furia hirviendo en su pecho de tan solo recordar su vida como una de esas cosas inferiores, de recordar cómo Pink la había salvado para luego abandonarla.

** _No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello. No pienses..._ **

Su hambre de una presa viva debía ser más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, porque sintió a un humano acercarse a la reja principal desde el estudio.

Un leve vistazo a uno de los monitores de la cámara de seguridad y vio a Steven, a su Steven acercarse.

Spinel sonrió ampliamente, de esa forma retorcida tan característica de ella. Su propiedad por fin estaba cerca suyo.  
Ahora venía la parte complicada.

********

El encuentro no había sido como Spinel esperaba. No esperaba encontrar a Steven tan irresistible, no esperaba que su autocontrol se fuera por la ventana de la casa cuando lo tuvo tan cerca.

Spinel nunca había sido una vampiro lujuriosa, impulsiva con sus enemigos sí, pero jamás cedía a esos impulsos que pocos de su especie se preocupaban en ocultar.  
Sintió sus límites titubear cuando el aroma y la calidez del humano estuvo al alcance de sus frías manos. Era casi un _pecado_ que unas manos tan muertas pudieran tocar algo tan puro, inocente.

No se resistió de besar varias veces el cuello del pelinegro, sintiendo fácilmente la carotida y su movimiento interno de la sangre de Steven bajo sus fríos labios.  
La tentación de hundir sus colmillos en el humano quemaba sus entrañas.  
Los suspiros, algo aterrados, que Steven dejaba salir de su boca la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

No podía comportarse así.

Cuando se apartó lo suficiente para ver a Steven a la cara notó su adorable sonrojo y lo nublada que parecía estar su visión debido a los "mimos" que la vampiro le había otorgado.

-Estuve esperando tanto por ti. -anunció Spinel volviendo a sonreír de manera extraña, pero no era sino una fachada. Debía actuar rápido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué me llamaste a tu...casa? -dijo mirando a su alrededor nuevamente, tapando sus mejillas para ocultar el sonrojo.

-Quiero decir que esta es tu mejor chance para obtener las respuestas que tanto anhelas. -su sonrisa había incrementado.-Puedo decirte todo lo que sé sobre tu madre.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el color se fuera rápidamente del rostro de Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAMENTO EL CLIFFHANGER PERO QUERÍA PUBLICAR LO QUE YA TENÍA AHSKSHSH prometo intentar hacer el doble de largo el siguiente capítulo
> 
> Por cierto Peeps es Pink Pearl :)daré detalles de su historia y la de las CG el próximo capítulo.


End file.
